


The Eve

by JunMomney



Series: CANNON FICS [7]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: EXO - Freeform, F/M, Mentioned Kim Jongdae | Chen, Mentioned Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Multi, Park Chanyeol - Freeform, Wu Yi Fan | Kris Wu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-09 20:38:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12283995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunMomney/pseuds/JunMomney
Summary: Your best friend, Chanyeol, drunkenly confessed to you. What would you do?





	1. The Eve

**Author's Note:**

> This is another collaborative work!!! We used my OC Amano Hisako and Liu Yanmei from the Diamond universe, but this is a completely different universe lmfao. Diamond was CEO!AU, while this is Cannon. 
> 
> I would put a co-creator, but my friend doesn't have an AO3 account. Just gotta link her AFF and Tumblr up.
> 
> AFF: http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/779545  
> Tumblr: https://loeyeolty.tumblr.com/

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your best friend, Chanyeol, drunkenly confessed to you. What would you do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another collaborative work!!! We used my OC Amano Hisako and Liu Yanmei from the Diamond universe, but this is a completely different universe lmfao. Diamond was CEO!AU, while this is Cannon.
> 
> I would put a co-creator, but my friend doesn't have an AO3 account. Just gotta link her AFF and Tumblr up.
> 
> AFF: http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/779545  
> Tumblr: https://loeyeolty.tumblr.com/
> 
> Author(s) for this chapter: Loeyeolty and Me (smut part)

It’s almost 5 am and your pre-work morning yoga is being interrupted by a flurry of missed calls from MQ.

“You’re awake? Good. Please come over asap, Chan doesn’t look too good.”

MQ's voice was not exactly the best thing to hear in the morning.

“Why what’s up?”

“So we drank last night, he wanting to get over some mumbling girl named Joy. I went out to pee, then I came back and he passed out all over our table.”

“So? Bring him home then?”

You scratched your head in annoyance. MQ disturbed your dead man’s pose.

“I would if I did not have to catch a flight in like 3 hours. See you here at Itaewon.”

he hung up.

As much as you hated MQ, he was your best friend’s best friend after all. And your best friend Chanyeol is needing your help. It's not as if he always asks for your help in drunken situations. Chanyeol was usually a responsible drinker. For him to be unconscious, that girl Joy must have wrecked his heart.

'Fine.' You mouthed to yourself, grabbed a huge coat over your work out tank and yoga pants, and booked an Uber to Itaewon.

“This is our situation.”

MQ greets you at the door of the samgyupsal grill. Pointing at a half-lidded Chanyeol who was groaning with his head glued to the table. He was pressing a lettuce on his ear, in a drunken stupor.

“Actually, this is YOUR situation.” With much emphasis on your,

“So do we hail a cab or what?” you remove the lettuce from his gigantic ears and try to pry him off the table.

“Uh no. Got to go! Here are his car keys.”

In a swift motion, MQ dropped Chanyeol’s Benz keys in front of you on the grill table and made a mad dash towards the exit. Ignoring your screams of 'MQ come back', 'MQ you asshole'. You were sure he didn’t see your flipped middle fingers as well.

“Shit. Chan, get up,”

You tried lifting the tall man from the table, whilst stuffing the keys in your coat. He was still half awake, so you grasp his arm and pull it over your shoulders, forcing him to stand up.

Despite the fact that he was way taller than you. His heavy brown curls rested on your head, putting half of his weight on you.

“MQ you look like a girl, you look pretty now,” he slurred with a smirk.

“It’s because MQ did a sex change for you,” you joked as you guided Chanyeol to the dark parking lot.

“I’m only saying this because I’m drunk and I will regret it but, if you looked like that Hyung, I'd fucking marry you.” Chanyeol slid himself off your grasp, upon reaching his SUV.

“Chan, that’s gay.” You continued to pretend to be MQ, and he doesn’t seem to get the clue.

“Chan can you drive yourself home?” you handed over his car keys, which he took without any hesitation.

“Of course! I’m a fucking expert driver. Watch me!” Seeing Chanyeol get inside the Driver’s seat was a pain to watch, he almost tumbled down in several attempts.

While he successfully inserted the key and started the car, Chanyeol’s head fell face flat on the wheel. Squishing the horn, making a nonstop beep.

You pulled Chanyeol back, cupping his cheeks, “Chan, how many hours do you need to sober up?” Your best friend actually looks really cute with his face smushed up like that.

“Sobering up is easy, healing my heart is not,” he wailed.

“Hyung, when I saw them together I felt like my heart was being pounded into pieces.”

“Joy and who?” you released him, laying his head on the headrest.

“Joy who? I was over that heartless bitch ages ago. Hyung, Kris is dating Hisako. I thought she was my best friend. I, of all people, should know first. I should be her first!” He pounded his fists again on the horn.

You felt frozen in your seat. How did he know? You and Kris have tried to keep things low key.

“I thought I had a chance with her, then I caught Kris leaving her apartment yesterday.” a tear rolled down his impeccably soft cheek.

It never really occurred to you that this guy may actually like you. He always just asked you for advice, of his new flavor of the month, recently Joy. You told him to stop being a fuckboy, and he actually got mad. Really? If bringing home a different girl every month is not the definition of a fuckboy, then what is?

You had thought that being the only constant go-to girl in this life. Albeit platonic, he would come to his senses one day. Until Kris came: he was loyal, sweet and caring. He assured you that you were the only girl in his life. Week after week, you were the only girl he was with. For the first time, you felt like a woman, he treated you like one.

“Hyung,” a lone tear rolled down Chanyeol’s cheeks, yet his nose was clogging up,

“I don’t know what to do with these flowers,” he points at some wrapped up items at the back of his car.

“They’re rotting, take them home. I can’t bring them to her.”

You take a glimpse of the foul-smelling, brown and faded roses, in a disordered array at the back. There was also a stuffed toy of a huge Neko Atsume, stained with the withering roses.

“Nice cat,” was all you could mouth. Your hands were shaking in guilt, confusion, and anger. You were too late Chanyeol, too late.

“I was planning to give that to her, but I can’t bear the fact that Kris is probably fucking her right now. And she’s begging him to take hi--” Chanyeol clenched his hands on his jeans, almost ripping up at the seam in the process.

“Stop.” you placed a gentle hand on his,

“I’m sorry Chan, I’m sorry for your pain.” Yet there was a pang in your heart, thinking of what could have been.

“I’ll drive you home,” you instructed him to switch seats. Like an obedient kid, Chanyeol climbed up to the passenger seat and wiped away his snot.

“Thanks, Hyung.”

You drove Chanyeol home. And upon arriving at his pad, the sun was starting to break, sky changing colors from black to orange and then blue.

“Thank you,” he murmured in his drunken state, his head resting on the window.

“Hisako and I used to go on drives, we would switch driving. I miss her.” he gathers a handful of his hair and tugs it.

Chanyeol’s words twist a knot in your heart. But you are already committed to Kris. Chanyeol has been stringing you along for years after all. Who knows when he will change? Out of friendship, you help him get inside his apartment studio. Wherein the giant swoops down on his couch.

6AM. You will be late, but you feel compelled to give him an explanation at the very least. You nudge Chanyeol, whose face is all reddened up, to his side, and calmly clasps his cold icy hands in your warm ones.

“Hisa--ko..?” He finally recognizes you, as daylight broke.

“Chan, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hide it from you, but I’m seeing a guy named Kris. He’s really kind. As my best friend, you should know.”

Chanyeol swallows a heavy gulp, you gaze at his eyes, seeing a glint of pain and betrayal.

“Also, I can’t do this anymore. I can’t keep fetching you whenever you’re drunk, or always available at your whim. It would be unfair to Kris, I’m sorry.” you felt that his hands were prying away from you, so you let him go.

“What does he have that I don’t?” Chanyeol sniffles, and tries to sit up, scrubbing his giant hands for heat and places them over his face. You lend your hands to his cold ears too, but he swats them off.

“Don’t touch me, just answer me!”

“He actually had the courage to tell me that he likes me, and me alone.”

The words that you have always been wanting to tell Chanyeol, over the past few years. Came hurling out like a snowball.

“He doesn’t sleep around, and he doesn’t beat around the bush.”

“I like you too Hisako.” his expression changed from flushed to stern and serious.

“But you didn’t give me a chance... if only that fucking giant didn’t beat me to it. I would have...” his eyes were begging with compassion.

“Careful, that fucking giant is my boyfriend.” you felt a bit defensive of Kris, yet at the back of your head, you have always wanted the boy in front of you, over these years.

He envelops you in a warm embrace,

 “I hate myself. I lost my best friend. I lost the love of my life. Please let me win her back.”

You hug him back,

“This isn’t goodbye. We are still friends Chanyeol. You could still talk to me about your latest, uhm, chick.” You pat his arm, asking for release.

Stab me right in the heart, don’t you?” he was still unwilling to let go.

“You know how to stab mine too. It used to hurt me a lot seeing you with a new chick every month. But now, I’m okay.” You push yourself away from him.

Standing up, you ruffle his hair.

“I wish you the best with, uhm, I really can’t remember the name of your latest one.”

“Neither do I. They don’t matter. Only you, matter.” Chanyeol looks up to you, laughing. but his eyes as if begging you not to go.

But you had already made up your mind,

“Why are you so cheesy? This is not the Chanyeol I know.” you giggle to shake your tension away.

As your heel prepared to leave, Chanyeol walked you to the door. With his towering height, he whispers in your ear,

“I’m going to win you back. Just you see.”

“I wish you happiness, my dear friend.” You gave him a sincere smile, as you shut the door behind you because finally, you were free from him.

Or are you?

\------

“I’m going to win you back. Just you see.”

My ass. Chanyeol’s words hover over your head like Blanche. You weren’t sure if it was a blessing or a curse that Your Best Friend made zero contact with you over the past 6 months.

Not that you were expecting any action from him anyway. At least you know that you made the right choice: Kris. And you were able to spend uninterrupted time with your boyfriend.

He was exactly your type: tall, funny and sweet. The same points that made you attracted to Chanyeol, yet he was the committal type. If Kris didn’t have schedules that needed him going back and forth to China, he would have been the perfect one.

But what even bothers you is that even his asshole friend MQ stopped contacting you. It’s like Chanyeol has imposed a permanent ban on you perhaps. The most news you could get about him was through official news sites, just like a regular fan.

November-- the perfect weather. It wasn’t too hot, nor too cold, and you could catch a glimpse of the first snow. You enjoyed staying in bed with Kris, who just came home from China last night. Snuggling under the comforters.

You sneaked out of the bed in your tank top and underwear, made a simple breakfast of egg and toast for your lover. And tiptoed back to the room.

Expecting that you will still find his gorgeous form asleep. But you're surprised to find him awake, scrolling on his phone.

Setting down the breakfast tray on Kris’ lap, you join him on the bed. “What you doing Baby?” You trail kisses on his bare shoulder.

“Wow, Chanyeol seems to have hit the jackpot. Careerwise. Look,” Kris shows you his phone screen

“He now writes songs for Exo. And this song Heaven is said to have been staying longer in the charts, months even after its release.”

“Great for him,” you grab a piece of toast and offer Kris a bite.

“I’m curious. How come I never saw him? I’ve met Yanmei and the others. I kinda wanna see him since we last saw each other was in 2014..” Kris nibbles on the toast, while grabbing your waist with his free hand. Pulling you closer to him.

One of the things you loved about Kris was how you can rest your head on his shoulder and feel totally secure. But this time, talking about Chanyeol made you feel uncomfortable.

“I guess he’s just busy.”

“Invite him over. I wanna see him for old time’s sake. I wanted to throw a small advanced birthday party before I go back to China next week. Heck, he can even invite Baekhyun or Sehun.”

He nuzzles his chin on the top of your head. You know he meant to be romantic but his pointed chin hurt your scalp.

“I’m bad at organizing things Kris, I’ll just give you his number. Up to you.”

You didn’t want to go against his wishes. But you didn’t want to see Chanyeol as well. Not after that, he didn't live up to his promises..not that you were expecting.

\---

Thankfully, days has passed and you didn’t hear from Kris of any positive reply from Chanyeol.

On Kris’ last day, November 3, you had decorated your living room with balloons. Prepared some Red Wine and bought a kinky cake with an outlandishly pink nipples design. Sexting the boyfriend, who was out meeting out with some old friends. 'I can’t wait to celebrate your birthday in advance tonight. I want your juice.' That sounded a bit, weird but whatever. You had hit send.

Disappointment crept up your face when he did not reply. Damn, time for Plan B. You took out the lingerie you had been reserving for special occasions. Red leather underwear and red nipple tassels. The weather was chilly so you wore a tan coat over it while waiting for Kris to come home.

Finally, your phone beeped, receiving a measly lame reply from Kris. 'Great. Bought some pineapple juice. Coming home in 5.'

You weren’t sure if he understood that you were wanting him tonight but at least he’s coming home.

A mere soft knock on the door made you jump in anticipation, still clad in your tan coat. But opening the door sent chills down your spine.

It was Kris.

But with an equally tall guy behind him.

His hair was red tinged with black roots and pushed back. And still in his perpetual black shorts and Adidas hoodie.

And here you were, almost naked beneath your tan coat.

Feigning warmness and friendliness,

“Babe!” You kissed Kris on the lips before giving Chanyeol a friendly hug. His body pressing onto you, making you feel the hardness of your tassels on your chest. You pray that he did not feel that.

But the smirk on his face after your release from the hug indicates otherwise.

“Oh, Hisako you prepared all this for me?” Kris covered his mouth, astounded with all the preparations. But one thing you did not expect was visitors, hence the boob cake laid out for both the tall guys to see.

“That cake is amazing but I don’t want the fake thing,” Kris comes towards you, giving you a squeeze on your waist. You blush, feeling hot at his words.

Chanyeol stood there, awkwardly watching the two of you, as he cleared his throat.

“I did not know you were coming,” you asked him to sit down on the couch.

“He accepted my invite, last minute,” Another knock on the door and Kris was quick on his toes to receive the guest.

A loud mouthed boy had entered your ruined sexy birthday party

“Hisako!!! Long time no see!!” He immediately takes you in a tight hug. And without any filter, he comments,

“Woah, I think you have some card boards on your chest--” to which he stops and stares at you.

“Oh sorry, for Kris right? Kris, you lucky son of a bitch!”

“What? Babe, it's hot, it's okay to take off your coat,” Kris genuinely, out of concern, asks you to.

“No, I’m okay.” Your body has weird ways of not cooperating. Instead of feeling embarrassed, your tits started feeling hard instead.

“I just, came home from work, I need to change..” you excused yourself to your room.

But in earshot you can hear Baekhyun “Hyung, she’s wearing lingerie. Nipple Tassels I think.” And breaks into solo laughter.

You quickly change into a floral dress, with a fairly decent neckline cut. Enough to show some skin, and enough to elicit inappropriate comments from Baekhyun.

“Kris Hyung, I knew you’d be the luckiest among us,” with him blatantly staring at your chest.

“I know. I am.” Kris sits beside you on the sofa, across Baekhyun and Chanyeol who were chugging on some soju shots.

“How about you Baekhyun, seeing anyone? Taeyeon?” Kris asks. You glance at him and he seems seriously happy to be reunited with his buddies.

“Ah. I learned my lesson.” He coyly answers.

“You should ask Chanyeollie he’s the player!” Baekhyun’s comment merited him a nudge to the rib by the man in the hoodie.

“Seeing anyone Chanyeol? Last time I left you were still dating that trainee Joy..” Kris innocently asks. There seems to be no trace of awkwardness or jealousy on his face. As Kris starts to not so subtly, trace his hand inside the hem of your skirt, rubbing your thighs.

“None. I have decided to focus on my career, producing songs, song writing.” He cockily answers, and Baekhyun nods in agreement.

“I don’t know what got over Chanyeollie. But he completely stopped fucking around earlier this year. I asked him how did you stop? Are you turning into a priest?” Baekhyun slaps his thighs in his own joke.

“But he just told me, sometimes the player thinks he’s just playing but he eventually loses the game. And I’m like, who the hell made you like this?” The smaller man continues to chatter.

“Yeah, I’m like who the hell made me like this?” Chanyeol retorts, raising a brow at you.

You try to slow down Kris’ aggressive hand up your thigh, and Chanyeol was clearly seeing what you two were doing.

“So who’s this girl who broke Chanyeol?” Kris put a pillow on your lap to hide his doings.

“It’s always the nice girls who play badly.” Chanyeol fixes his eyes on you.

“Yeah like Taeyeon,” Baekhyun adds.

“They lure you in then they suddenly crush you without warning.” Chanyeol continues.

“Amen. Hisako, maybe you have friends as nice as you we can introduce to them?” Kris’ rubbing on your knee intensifies, leaving you flushed.

“Male or Female?”

Your question triggers Baekhyun, standing up, putting both of his hands on his own waist.

“Ya. You’ve seen me and Chanyeol with a lot of girls and you still accuse me as gay?”

Kris snaps the garter of your panties, leaving you weak, your

“Noo..” was almost a moan.

“But of course, I like women, but I only have a specific type,” Chanyeol laughs, motioning Baekhyun to sit down.

“What type?” With Kris’ fingers inside your underwear you know you weren’t going to last long. You pinched Kris’ arm. But you still managed to ask Chanyeol that question.

“You know exactly my type, Hisako.” Chanyeol grins.

“Oh shit. My Chicken is burning.” You stood up, pillow falling to the ground.

“I’ll help.” Kris followed you.

But there was no chicken.

You did not cook anything up.

And the kitchen was on the other side.

But walked towards the bedroom.

Seeing Kris enter the room as well.

“Let’s be quick.” With hungry eyes, you closed the door and pinned Kris on the wall.

“Scream as much as you can, I want those fuckers to hear it.” He commanded.

As Kris starts peeling your dress off your body, he simultaneously turns you over. And your left cheek and chest hit the wooden door with a loud thud. You heard muffled sounds of two sets of feet shuffling from the other side.

“What was that? Are they having a fight or something?” Baekhyun asks loudly and Chanyeol hits him on the chest rather roughly.

“Shut the fuck up!” Chanyeol whispers loudly with a slight scowl on his face. He situates his big ear on the door to have a better heed of what’s happening inside. Baekhyun following suite of what his friend did.

“Mmm so wet and needy for me already.” Kris roars out as he rubs 2 fingers on your heat roughly, your back arches and you felt him already hard on your ass. Kris’ left hand is securely wrapped around your nape, pinning your head on the side to the door so you won’t get to move.

“Daddy please stop teasing and just fuck me already.” You gyrate your ass on his boner making your giant of a boyfriend growl with delight. And the razing of his fingers on your clit accelerated. Your legs wobbled when you felt the buzz drawing close. You held onto the towel rack that was flimsily nailed on the door directly above your head. Praying to the heavens above it won’t break and cause an injury to the both of you.

“Fuck! Daddy, please don’t stop! I’m very close!” Baekhyun slaps his mouth shut with his hands to stop himself from making any noise. When he heard you howl in pleasure. Chanyeol removes his ear on the door frame as he swallows the lump that formed in his throat. His cheeks flushed with anger, it should be him who is making you moan, not Kris, he thinks to himself.

“Be a good girl and don’t cum until I’m inside of you.” Kris snarls at your ear. His tight grip on your nape loosened and he pulls down your underwear just enough for him to take you from behind.

“This is so fucking awesome!” Baekhyun mouths as he snickers silently, fishing for his phone from his jean pocket.

“What are you doing?” Chanyeol’s eyes widen when he saw Baekhyun pressing his phone back to life.

“I’m gonna record this so the rest can hear.” Baekhyun tried tapping the audio recording app, but Chanyeol snatches his phone away.

“I will fuck up our bedroom and I will blame it on you so that Kyungsoo will finally kill you for real this time!” Chanyeol whispers fiercely through gritted teeth.

“Fine, fine! I won’t. Fuck Chanyeol, why are you so mad?” Baekhyun snatches his phone back and secures the device back inside his pocket.

“OH MY GOD DADDY YOU’RE TOO BIG!” You cry out when Kris suddenly ram his dick inside of you without any warning, whatsoever. He immediately starts thrusting in and out of you hard and fast, not even giving you time to adjust to his size.

“Are you hearing this right now?!” Baekhyun mouths silently to Chanyeol again, his eyes the size of the moon. Chanyeol wanted to kick the door down so he can stop the lecherous acts you’re doing with Kris. But he knows he doesn’t have the right to since he started ignoring you 6 months ago.

“Fuck… fuck… fuck.” Kris keeps cursing like a sailor when you clenched your walls around him. This is the only way you know that will make him cum faster, so you can both climax together.

“Oh God! I’m almost there Kris, don’t stop, please don’t stop!” You scream out loud, and with that Kris thrusts harder and faster. The banging of the door getting heavier and heavier on every single pounding. You’re sure your bedroom door will be trashed by the time you finish.

“Fuck! you’re so fucking tight Hisako.” Kris yowls even louder than you. Chanyeol’s fist balled up with anger. He doesn’t wanna hear this shit anymore but he literally can’t move away as his feet grew imaginary roots to the ground.

After a few more hard thrash, you finally came and fell apart. Kris didn’t stop his ravage, chasing his own release. With the overstimulation, your grip on the towel bars became flaccid. And Kris tightened his hold around your body before you can even let go of the handlebars completely.

“Oh, baby girl… Fuck....” And just like that, you felt his hot seed burst out and your head whirl as you are overfucked once again.

Kris pushes you up against the flat door with a bang, and finally sealing in the deed with a sloppy kiss to your mouth. “Happy birthday Baby..”

“Hisako, you’re the best birthday gift ever..” Kris lets go of you, leaving your legs numb in the euphoric state you were in. After zipping up his jeans, he graciously helps you get in your dress. He handed you a Kleenex, but before you could even wipe yourself. Nor find your discarded underwear, a loud thud outside was heard.

“Chanyeol!” A worried Baekhyun screams nearby.

“What’s happening?” Kris spontaneously opens your bedroom door. The sounds of crashing plates and series of thundering sounds ensue.

In a hurry, the both of you rush to a panic-stricken Baekhyun grappling a furious Chanyeol from behind.

“Cha-Chanyeol, lets go!” Baekhyun restrained Chanyeol’s hands. Yet he managed to throw the kinky cake off the table, stomping on it as it hits the floor. You scan your surroundings. Your favorite China plate has crashed on the floor as well some of the birthday decorations.

“Chanyeol I don’t know what’s wrong but you better stop before I call the cops.” Kris took a protective stance and hid you behind him.

“Chanyeol..” his raged composure was broken by your soft voice. He looks at you with much betrayal in his eyes. More anger built upon his chest as he saw Kris’ residual juice trickle visibly down your leg. He just could not look, it was killing him, and taking control. Jealousy turns saints into the sea. Clenching his fists, and his ears turning a deep shade of scarlet. Chanyeol knew he was not in the position to be mad at Kris, nor be mad at you.

You feel your insides twist with guilt. Could he still be harboring feelings for you despite even after ignoring you for long? It wasn’t your intention nor Kris’ intention to drive Chanyeol to jealousy. The two of you were merely caught in the heat of the moment between two normal lovers. Besides Kris was oblivious. Oblivious to the fact that the other taller man had confessed his feelings to you months ago.

With a deep sigh, Chanyeol flees the apartment, Baekhyun running after him.

Kris stops you from following your friends. Reasoning out that maybe Chanyeol is just upset over something. You just help Kris pack for his red-eye flight.

Picking up the remnants of the ravaged cake and plates, you thought to yourself, How did it end up like this?


	2. Every Door You Enter, I Will Let You In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are Kris' plus one in London Fashion Week 2017, and there you saw Chanyeol again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next update after this will be the last chapter.
> 
> Author(s) for this chapter: ME.
> 
> OKAY SO AO3 WON'T FUCKIN LET ME POST THE WHOLE CHAPTER SKFBLKFS I'M SO MAD. It gets cut on the texting part and IDK why. I tried fixing it but can't get it to work whatever I do, so I just took a screenshot of the "text" part and it's a picture lmfao. UGH

Is it weird to go to London with your ex-boyfriend? You repeatedly ask that same question to yourself as you put the stuff you’ll be needing in your suitcase. Kris told you that you’ll be staying there for a whole week and you don’t need to bring a lot of clothes because Burberry will dress you both in all the events you will be going to. You didn’t find it weird that he invited you to come because the public knows about you being his ‘best friend’ and your short gig as a model a few years ago gave you an edge for his fans to accept you. What they didn’t know is that you’ve been in a relationship with him. Well, it’s all over now and you decided to just stay as friends.

The relationship was great at the beginning, he treated you well, loved you like you’re the only woman he needs and the sex was even more amazing. But like most long distance relationship out there, it didn’t work out. You thought you could do it, but the distance made the both of you paranoid. It’s not that you didn’t trust each other, it’s just that you both don’t trust the people around you. You know being in the show business, Kris is surrounded by women who are ready to jump on him if given a chance to. And now being in the behind-the-scenes of the fashion industry, men flock your way just as much.

You didn’t like what you become, the paranoid and crazy-ass girlfriend you hated seeing before. You became exactly that because you know in the back of your mind that if Chanyeol comes for you again, you wouldn’t be sure if you’ll be able to avoid the temptation. Thankfully he hasn’t contacted you again after the little stint he witnessed almost a year ago. Thinking about it now, his aloofness made you realize that the real person who loves you is Kris. You’re finally done with Chanyeol.

But then again you two have broken up already and remained friends. Both of you are vocal about missing each other, but you know it’ll never work. You can’t just leave your life in Seoul and be with him in China, you’re comfortable and stable where you are right now. Maybe someday, if you’re really meant for each other, you’ll be together again. But for now, you’re happy with your arrangement with him. Just friends.

“Hey, you okay?”

Kris’ voice interrupted your thoughts.

“Yeah. I was just thinking.”

“About what?”

“About this trip.”

“What about it?”

He insisted some more.

“Nothing… I’m just excited.”

You beamed at him and he seemed to buy your slightly fake happiness. You are happy to be traveling again, but random thoughts like these easily get you down. You just hope your negative thoughts don't translate well with your laptop’s web camera.

“I’ll see you in London in 24 hours, yeah?”

Kris prompted and you gave him a convincing smile as you fold the billions of underwear you’re packing. Underwear is super important.

“Yeah, I’ll see you soon. Don’t forget to bring your passport.”

You snorted.

“My manager got that covered.”

He smirks at you, thinking you’re a smart-ass for saying that.

“Can’t wait to see you in that red matching lingerie again.”

He joked.

“YI FAAAN!!!”

You pretended to hit him via the camera and his loud laugh is making your computer’s built-in speaker sound broken.

“Hey, will your latest fling be there?”

You ask curiously. You were hurt at first when he admitted that he’s got girls on the side, but then the pain just evaporated.

“Why, you jealous?”

He jests.

“I’m not just jealous, I’m furious! She better not steals you or the free Burberry shit from me.”

You joke back.

“She’ll be there, but you’re by my side for the fashion week don’t worry. It’s a date!”

Kris smiles genuinely.

“Good! Hey, I need to go now. I still have work tomorrow before my flight to London. I’ll see you soon!!!”

You wave at him goodbye.

“Yeah, I’ll see you.”

He waves back before you click the end call.

~~~

It wasn’t even a minute yet when you walked through the arrival area and cameras from fans and media are flashing everywhere. You know it wasn’t for you, but for some celebrities that turn up for the London fashion week.

“Hisako, Hisako!”

Voices of a few females are calling your name. You looked at where the sounds came from and about 20 to 30 fans are taking pictures of you with their phones and some with their high technology DSLRs.

“Look it’s Amano Hisako!”

“Are you here for the fashion week?”

“Where’s Yi Fan?”

“Are you here with Kris?”

You were all at once bombarded with questions and before you can even answer them, an arm suddenly held you by the shoulder from out of nowhere and all the girls went crazy.

“Yeah, she’s my plus one!”

You hear Kris’ voice answer for you with his tongue click, hearing all the panties dropping and the girls dying right then and there.

“Well, aren’t you glad I convinced you to dress up for this flight?”

As you were leaving your apartment for the flight, Kris calls you the last minute to tell you that you should dress your best airport fashion because paparazzi and fans will be waiting at the airport. You look up at him and he was smirking at you. You wanted to slap the smug off his face, but the fans will probably kill you if you did...

“Thanks, Daddy.”

You whisper a tease back and Kris’ smirk grew wider as the flashes of cameras never stop.

“WHY DON’T YOU DATE ALREADY!?!?!”

One fan screamed so loud from the back of the crowd both you and Kris snaps your gaze away from each other, and to the throng of fangirls.

“Nah, I’m waaay out of his league!”

You immediately quip without a second to spare and the fans roar with laughter.

“That’s probably true.”

Kris replies sheepishly as he rubs the nape of his neck shyly, and of course, all his fans aww’d at him. He knows how to play the cards just right, what a fucking player.

“Yifan we gotta go, we gotta go!”

One person from Kris’ entourage interrupted and Kris’ manager suddenly grabs your suitcase from your hold. You couldn’t complain anymore since the guy already gave your suitcase to another assistant and the fans cry out their disappointment when you and Kris are being hauled away from the crowd.

“See you all soon!”

Kris calls out to the fans before the both of you completely exit the airport and is pushed inside a black luxury van.

~~~

“So how are you?”

Kris attempts at small talks are always awkward, you know this is just him checking up to know if you’re still in love with him. At the beginning of this hailstorm ‘friendship’, his each probe on your feelings every time you see each other again is kind of an assurance that there is still hope in the future. But the more you two acted more like civil acquaintances and less than lovers in public and in private, the more it helped you get a move on with the idea of the two of you being together again someday.

It’s not that your love for him wasn’t strong, it was, it’s just that the feeling of being alone is getting much comfortable now. You get better sleep alone because whenever he’s with you, all you wanna do is make love and talk nonstop to make up for lost time you’re apart. You write better contents for work when he’s not with you because when he is, all you can think about is him. And you can eat whatever the hell you want when he’s not around. He’s very particular with the stuff he eats and he makes you take these gnarly vitamins and supplements he always carries around with him whenever and wherever he is, that’s probably the reason why he is so fucking tall.

“I’m doing amazing, of course. And you?”

Your answer made him flinch a tiny bit for a few seconds before he gave you a smile that you can’t read for the first time ever. You never answer him with words whenever he asks you how you are. You always just give him a shy but reassuring smile that tells him, yes you are indeed still head over heels for him. That every story he tells interests you and every article you read about him still affects you in more ways than one.

But your straight to the point reply silently, but surely, discloses an answer he wasn’t really ready to hear just yet. Because until now, he’s still holding on to dear life. Holding on to the idea that you will always be there for him. That he still has something to call his own through you. He still wants you, no, he still needs you in his life. You are the love of his life as he claims, but he respected your decision to break up because he doesn’t want you to lose the small bit left of your sanity by adjusting to his crazy lifestyle.

“Good to know you’re doing great… without me.”

Kris said the last part in a silent huff. It was intended not to be heard but you did.

“What was that?”

You said as you pretended not to hear.

“I said good to know you’re okay. I missed you.”

He smiled at you as he wraps his arm around your shoulder and gave you a tight squeeze before kissing your right temple. You know that he knows you heard it, but he also pretended so the awkwardness will finally die down and it did. Things get weird really quick with you two, but it easily smooths out just as fast, he never lets things flounder real bad because he knows it will be the end for him.

“I missed you too, Yifan.”

You reply as you lean into his kiss and on his arms. You are so used to his affection so much, it’s like breathing for you now, it’s an essential. No malice, no double meanings. He’s just really cuddly and you like it so much.

“Are you dating anyone right now?”

He asks suddenly.

“No.”

You answered simply.

“Oh. But you’re moving on, I noticed.”

“Slowly. I’m almost there.”

You smiled as you close your eyes still in his arms.

“I think you’re already there, Hisako. And I’m so proud of you because you can do better than being with someone like me.”

You open your eyes and look up at him disapprovingly. How can he even say that to himself?

“Don’t say that! You’re a great man, Yifan, you really are.”

You pouted.

“But not for you.”

“No. You are great. You’re too great for me and I can’t handle it.”

“It’s okay, Hisako. I’ll be okay.”

And with that, the conversation was over. You wanted to leave his arms to protest, but he snaked his long limb around your waist and held you down, forcing your face to bury on his chest to shut you up completely.

You haven’t slept much during your flight and it’s already almost midnight when you got to the hotel. You toss and turn on this very elegant and very comfortable queen-sized bed, thinking about Kris. You aren’t sure why you’re even thinking about him, the last time you were like this was when he asked if you two can meet again after not talking for a few months after breaking up.

Your separation wasn’t a mess, it was definitely full of tears, but the both of you were calm and in the right mind so you ended things at peace. The night he called, you tossed and turned on your bed, the exact thing you’re doing right now. You thought he wanted to get back with you, you were thinking about what to answer him if he asks you to. But to your surprise, he actually wanted to be friends again, just like how you were before you even got together.

Grabbing your phone from the nightstand, you click it back to life and opened the messenger app. You click Kris’ name and typed in the message asking if he’s still awake. Not even 5 seconds later, he replied immediately.

And just as he promised, there was a knock on your door 2 minutes later. Holding his laptop with his right hand and a bottle of champagne on the other. Apparently, a gift from Burberry is waiting in his hotel room and you were mad because he got Champagne while you got a pretty chocolate arrangement. You like chocolates, but you like Champagne much more.

Kris ended up sleeping next to you on your hotel bed after you two finished the whole bottle of Champagne and almost half of the expensive chocolates. By the time you were done with it, he was already too tired to go back to his room so you let him stay.

You woke up hours later with Kris still clinging on to you, his face buried in your chest and you’re securely caged inside his cling. You reach your hand up to caress his head, he’s still asleep might as well feel his hair on your fingertips again.

“Good morning.”

You almost had a heart attack when he suddenly spoke. The fucker was actually awake. Kris hesitantly removes his face away from your thinly clothed warm breasts and look up to your blown up eyes.

“You scared me Yifan, I thought you were still sleeping.”

Your breath ghosted on his face and he closes his eyes with its warmth on his skin. Kris then suddenly hover over you, his hands are on either side of your head. His soft bed hair curtains over him and you, almost reaching your face with his proximity. Kris closes the gap as his warm and soft lips encapsulate yours.

You wanted to like this, you really do. You wanna kiss him back and fall right back in love with him, but you told yourself you’ll only be with anyone again if you’re ready. And you’re definitely not ready yet. And he also caught you in a surprise by kissing you out of nowhere.

“Yifan…”

His name on your lips was muffled by his mouth. When you pushed him slightly, he immediately stops kissing you.

“I—I’m sorry. I don’t know what got into me.”

Kris apologizes as he stood up away from you.

“No, it’s fine Yifan. It’s just—I—”

“I get it Hisako.”

He smiles painfully before rubbing and covering his face with his hands.

“I’m sorry, I’m really sorry. I won’t do that again. Fuck.”

His apology was muffled behind his hands.

“Are you mad?”

He asks when you didn’t speak.

“No. I’m not mad Yifan. I’m just taken aback.”

You answer, and he ran his fingers through his hair and tug on it, subsequently hitting his head with his own fists. You grab his wrists to stop him from hurting himself.

“Don’t do that Yifan, STOP!”

His hands went on languidly when he felt your skin on his. You force his hands away from his hair, you wrap your arms around his shoulders and kisses the top of his head to tell him you’re okay.

“I’m so sorry Hisako, I love you so much don’t be mad at me.”

“I love you too…”

You paused.

“But— I know there is a but somewhere in there.”

He answers for you.

“Just forget about it okay. I’ll be fine. And you’ll be fine someday too.”

You felt hot tears soak through the thin silk shirt you’re wearing and a restrained sob exit through Kris’ closed mouth. You gently caress his hair and back and whisper coos to his ear to pacify him as you let him cry out his frustrations in silence.

“We can talk about it later, please don’t cry.”

~~~

The fourth day of fashion week went smoothly as the first few days. After the little feat that happened in the vehicle and the little ‘morning after champagne’ incident, none of you ever talked about it again. You wanted to, but Kris seems distant about it because every time you wanna spill your exact feelings over coffee and breakfast in the morning or wine in your hotel room every night after an event, he will push the flow of the conversation in a different direction or he’ll manage out a forged yawn and tell you he’s tired and will go back to his room for the night. So by the third time he did that, you get the gist and just throw the issue back inside a forgotten chest you keep inside your heart. You wanted closure, but he looks as if he’s not ready for it just yet.

You both went back to how you usually are, but you can feel the slight coldness from him. He’s being careful now around you because he knows you’re moving on and he doesn’t wanna fuck it up. Not again, not now that this friendship that he himself kind of insisted on you is getting progressive as time goes. If he can’t be with you as a girlfriend, he’s determined to keep you as a trusted ally. You are just as great of a friend as you were a lover to him and he treasures you dearly like his own family.

You were thankful he’s keeping his heart as distant to you as possible because you didn’t want to torture his feelings any longer. You know he was hurt and the last thing you wanted to do was just that, he doesn’t deserve it. Not now, not tomorrow and definitely not ever.

You and Kris were clad in your ‘all Burberry everything’ outfit, coming from the Burberry After Party. Just as you were about to push your hotel room door open, you heard a voice that you thought you have already forgotten long ago. The same voice that haunted your dreams ever since his drunken confession of his undying love for you.

“What a surprise!”

The color from your face was drained in an instant. You didn’t dare face him, afraid that your already heightened anxiety will blow up exponentially.

“Eyy my man!”

Kris’ tipsy and jolly voice squeaks out. You heard skin smacking together, indicating that the two were probably shaking hands.

“Hyung, it’s been a long time!”

You were still frozen in front of your door, hand gripping the lever, hoping and praying to God that he’ll just ignore you. But if he ignores you, you know you’ll feel shitty about it. You were still friends, right? it’s just that he has those tendencies to ignore you in long periods of time. This is probably the longest now, almost 8 months. He probably found another girl, better looking and earns much bigger than you do in a year. Perhaps even smarter than you and is emotionally and mentally stable enough to be with him.

“Hisako.”

With the mention of your name, the ice has melted quickly and now you feel your legs wobble like they turned into jello, a very soft and very wiggly jello. Your heartbeat accelerated double time, you can practically feel it beating through your skin. You haven’t touched a single alcohol tonight, but your vision blurred all of a sudden. You shut your eyes closed and blink a few times before facing the two men who were involved with you, one way or another.

“Chanyeol.”

You try your best to make your voice not to sound too weak to let him know you’re still affected or too strong that he thinks you’re totally faking it. Wait did you just say in your mind that you’re still affected by him?

Fuck.

You’re fucked.

You have moved on from Kris.

But not from Chanyeol.

Fuck, fuck, fuck!

Oh and great, his room is directly right in front of yours. How wonderful is that?!

“Been a long time.”

Pffft, of course, it’s been a long time, he totally avoided you yet again. How dare you, Park Chanyeol? You try your hardest not to roll your eyes, you do not want to be rude whatsoever, even though he’s the one being rude to you all the damn time.

“It sure was.”

You wanted it to sound indifferent, but your voice gave out a slight edge, making it sound sarcastic instead, but Chanyeol completely ignored it and just smiled. You mentally kicked yourself in the ass for being your snarky self, but you can’t help it that you were born that way.

“Where are you heading to at this hour?”

Kris asks with his ever pumped up spirit because of the shots and drinks he quaffed tonight at the party.

“I just got here several hours ago and can’t sleep from jet lag. I was gonna find a place to eat or something.”

Chanyeol explains.

“Bro, trust me you don’t wanna go down there alone. Paparazzis and fans are lurking around outside the hotel.”

Kris whispers suddenly as if anyone will hear him. He gets super childish like this whenever he’s buzzed with alcohol.

“Really?”

“Yeah. We’re planning on ordering for room service, just join us.”

Kris offers.

Oh gosh Yifan, why?

“Sure, if you’re okay with it.”

“It’s fine Yeol, let’s go inside.”

Wow, it’s as if you’re not even there, Kris could ask you if it’s okay for Chanyeol to join. Well, he didn’t know why you’re so pressed on your own right now, you didn’t exactly tell him that Chanyeol confessed to you and the drama that happened during his birthday was because Chanyeol was in love with you and that he was jealous.

~~~

Two bottles of Champagne and a big cut of steak that you all shared later, Kris’ phone suddenly blares out and he drunkenly fishes it out from his pants.

“Ohoo It’s Mei-mei!”

Kris announces loudly who was calling him at 2:30 AM. Chanyeol’s drunken face scrunches up at the mention of Yanmei’s name.

“Hello?!”

Kris obnoxiously answers the call.

“Yanmei, mei, mei meiiii.”

You roll your eyes as he drunkenly answers and calls Yanmei’s name.

“Yeah, I’m tipsy as fuck. Oh, you need me? Okay, meet me in my room baby.”

Tipsy as fuck, my ass. Kris is drunk as hell and not just tipsy.

“Yo, I’m gonna take off now. I’ll see you again tomorrow yeah?”

Kris pretends punch Chanyeol’s arm lightly and Chanyeol feign flinched as if it hurts.

“Yeah, see you around Hyung!”

Chanyeol nods his head heavily with half-lidded eyes, obviously also too drunk by now. Great now you will be left alone with a drunk Chanyeol—again. And you all know how Chanyeol is when he’s drunk. You don’t even understand why he downed the champagne like soju and got drunk too fast, he must’ve missed drinking alcohol or something.

“See you tomorrow, or later, I don’t know haha I’m drunk! I love you.”

You roll your eyes again as Kris gives you a sloppy and wet kiss on your temple and the side of your cheeks near and almost touching your lips. Unintentionally, you looked at Chanyeol and his nose flared a minuscule bit when Kris kissed you. He looked away immediately when you caught him staring.

The moment Kris closes your hotel room door, Chanyeol immediately faces you with his stupidly cute drunken face that you really miss in all honesty. Aaah, fuck it you finally admitted to yourself that you miss him.

“Wait… Yanmei? Jongdae and Junmyeon Hyung’s ex-girlfriend?”

Chanyeol’s eyes are still half-lidded but one of his brows is lifted as he asks you this question.

“Yep.”

“As in Yanmei, your friend? That Yanmei?”

“Yup. That bitch is jumping from one dick to another. Call her the hoe of the century!”

You roll your eyes at your friend’s borderline sluttiness. You roll your eyes again for the nth time tonight, you might permanently damage your vision for real because of it. It’s not that you’re judging her… Actually, you are judging her because Kris is her 3rd fling this year already. It’s fine, you didn’t mind when you found out that they got together. You’re complacent knowing that Kris is in good hands. She may be a little floozy sometimes, but she’s a great person. Hopefully, she’ll help him move on from you.

“And you let Hyung cheat on you with Mei-mei?”

Chanyeol’s jaw drops and chokes out a flabbergasted gasp as his hands cover up his mouth. His expression was so shocked that you can’t help but laugh. You keep hitting the pillow on your lap from too much laughing.

“What?!”

Chanyeol asks when you couldn’t stop your giggle fit.

“Yifan and I are not together anymore. We haven’t been together for a long time now. Oh gosh, this is too funny!”

You continue to laugh, as Chanyeol’s expression went from confused as fuck to disappointment, it almost looked mad, but you ignored him.

“Well, I got fucking drunk for nothing then!”

Chanyeol threw his hands up in the air as he stood up from your bed and wobbled his way to the door.

“Hey, where are you going? There’s still champagne.”

You stood up and call out for Chanyeol as he wobbled and involuntarily trips on all fours. You immediately ran to his side, with a subdued grin still plastered on your face.

“I’ll walk you to your room, okay.”

“Fine!”

Chanyeol lets you help him stand up on his feet and you attempted to wrap his arm around your shoulder to assist on his walking, but he was hesitant at first. You insisted on doing so, so he just let out a sigh and complied. Immediately, the familiar scent of him diffused on the air around you. His scent of expensive cologne and sweat that you were addicted to. The champagne smell lingering also didn’t help the fact that your heart is thumping so hard right now, you’re sure he can feel it too because his left hand is palming your shoulders near where your heart is.

You heard his breathing hitch slightly when your right arm encircled his waist to support him. You ignored the looming tingles that are starting to crawl up your spine, straight through your heart up to your cheeks. You know you’re already blushing really bad because you can feel your face heating up. You can blame the redness from the alcohol, he doesn’t know you’re not as drunk as he is. He might not even remember this happening tomorrow when he wakes up.

This brings out memories of when Chanyeol confessed his love for you. He was a drunken mess again that night and you went just to drive him back home. That was just some of the memories with him that makes you smile like an idiot, besides the ones where you always go for a ride in his luxury SUV on his free time and he actually lets you drive his car even though he always teases you about your ‘bad driving’. You’ll sulk about his teasing and then he’ll buy you ice cream to appease you. Sometimes you’re okay with his mocking, but you’ll still pretend to mope around just so he can buy you ice cream and will occasionally take you out to dinner if he was being a little nicer.

“Why didn’t you tell me you broke up with Kris Hyung?”

He suddenly spoke up when the two of you reached the front of his door.

“You were ignoring me again, how the hell was I to tell you? Where’s your card key?”

He ignored your reply and reached for his back pocket to pluck the plastic card out and hand it to you. You swipe the thing on the digital lock and pushes the door wide open for the two of you to enter. His room was already trashed with clothes and random plastic bags of things even though he just arrived last night, typical Chanyeol. You carefully sat him down on the Queen-sized bed and grab his laptop to set it aside so he won’t accidentally kick it while sleeping.

“You know you can still text me even if I ignore you. I know I’m a shitty person for always doing that to you and I’m really sorry for that. But you never left my mind or my heart, Hisako. Even how busy I am with work, you’re always there to motivate me with everything I do.”

You were about to put his laptop on the small dining table when Chanyeol’s sudden spill made you freeze into place. You felt his arms wrap around your waist in a tight embrace and his chin rests on your shoulder as he buries his face in your hair. You tighten your grip on his laptop, afraid that you might drop it on the floor.

“Ch—Chanyeol.”

It was all you manage to gag out as he takes a whiff of your hair.

“I haven’t seen anyone since the last time MQ Hyung left me drunk and you picked me up. I can’t date any other when you’re all I wanted.”

“Chanyeol you’re drunk right now.”

“Drunk or sober, I still want you. I’m in love with you Hisako.”

You choke back a sob after his confession. You tried so hard not to start bawling your eyes out, but when you heard him starting to whimper, your tears just spill out like a faucet.

“At— At least let me put down y—your laptop Chanyeol. I don’t wanna drop it.”

You didn’t want him to hear the quiver in your words, but the break in your sentence gave away too much.

“I don’t mind. You can slap it on my face for all I care. You can do whatever you want with me Hisako, I am all yours and yours alone.”

His cling on your body tightens and his hot tears are starting to trickle down from your bare shoulder down to your chest, soaking the Burberry chantilly lace silk dress the people from Fashion Week styled you with. Thankfully the table is just three feet away from you and you manage to carefully slide Chanyeol’s laptop on top of it.

You push Chanyeol’s hands to loosen his grip and you whirl yourself around so you’re finally facing him. He reconnected his hands on your back to cage you inside his arms. His eyes are already bloodshot with too much crying and his nose, cheeks and ears are flushed red. Chanyeol closes his eyes as you were reaching up to sweep his tears dry with the pads of your fingertips.

This is it. This is why moving on from Kris was weirdly easy because of Chanyeol. It’s always been Chanyeol all along. You thought you’re done with him, but how can you be done with someone who changed your life dramatically over the course of 7 years.

You met him at college when you moved to Seoul and been best friends with him since then. After a year or so, you realized that you’ve fallen for him— hard. You were there through the struggles of being a trainee at one of the biggest entertainment companies in South Korea. You were also the one he ran to first when the news broke out that Kris left EXO. Every struggle, every pain, heartbreak and tussles you were there for him. You never missed the happy times too. He never forgets to include you in every situation he is in.

They say that behind every successful man, there’s a great woman. And you were that woman, he told you that himself. You were his woman and you still are.

“Stop crying, you’re making me cry.”

You say as you sniff and your tears counter his.

“I’m so sorry, I will never neglect you ever again. I’ll treat you better, I promise you. You’ll never be alone again. I will make you the happiest woman in the world even if it kills me. I love you Hisako, please love me too.”

Chanyeol buries his face on the crook of your neck as he continues to literally cry his feelings out. His sticky tears are running down your back but you don’t mind, you just let him release his passion while cooing sweet and soothing nothings in his ear as you rub his back in calming motions.

“Chanyeol, look at me.”

You prompt when you felt his breathing finally calming down. And without hesitation, Chanyeol removes his face from your neck to look at you with his red and puffy half-lidded eyes. He sniffs the snot build up in his nose in a cute manner with his lips pursed in a pout.

“Don’t beat yourself up too much. I love you too. It’s always been you.”

His frown immediately turns upward after you told him you love him back. Even with the puffiness, his overall demeanor changed after he finally smiled.

“Did you really mean what you said?”

“Of course Chanyeol.”

“Then kiss me.”

Chanyeol lowers his head in front of your face so you can reach his lips. With a smile on your face, you closed the gap instantaneously. His delicate and balmy lips melted right away with yours, you’ve always wondered what it feels like to kiss Chanyeol and you never imagined it’d be this good. His lips are much softer than what you expected. His kiss is slow and confident, but thoughtful. He kisses you ever so gently as if you’re a fine piece of China that he needs to be careful not to break.

“I want you Hisako.”

Chanyeol whispers in between kisses. His feet started shuffling back to the bed and you’re just following suit as to not break your lips apart from each other. You have to stop yourself though when his back hits the soft duvet and the two of you bounces up and down on the bed.

“Chanyeol, you’re drunk.”

“Why do you keep on saying that?”

“Because you’re drunk?”

You said with a matter-of-fact look on your face. Chanyeol flashes you a toothy smile before answering.

“I think I cried the alcohol out of my system hah.”

He jests as he plays with the strap of your dress. You laughed at his lame joke and softly slap his chest with your palm.

“Do you have a condom?”

“Yes, Jongdae threw in a couple in my bag while I was packing. He said I need it just in case.”

Chanyeol pulls out a packet of condom from the bedside table cabinet and hands it to you.

“Well, he wasn’t wrong now is he?”

You took the foil packaging and bit the edge slightly with your front teeth. The one side of Chanyeol’s lip curls up in a sultry smirk.

“Take off your hoodie, Chanyeol.”

You instructed as you position yourself better on top of him, hiking your dress up and you felt him already hard for you. Without another word, Chanyeol grabs the seam of his hoodie and pull the garment up his head along with his undershirt. He throws his clothes on the side and you watch as his chest and semi-fluffy stomach hoists up and down with every sustained breath when he laid his head on the plush pillow on his hotel bed, anticipating for your next move.

You tug your dress off leaving you only in your red laced tube bra and matching panties. Chanyeol’s eyes admire your voluptuous curves for a minute before his hands found your sides, stroking your skin up and down in a loving manner.

“So beautiful.”

Chanyeol says as his eyes settled on yours and you flash him a pleased smile. He bit his lower lip when you suddenly start pulling the tied string of his jogger pants and his phallic springs up and down when he slid it down along with his boxer briefs. With just the vision of his large dick, you felt the wetness of your core seep out of your panties. Biting the corner of the foil packet of the condom, you tear it open and a little bit of the strawberry flavor lubricant coating drips on your lips. Using your tongue, you swipe the coating off your lips and moan silently when the flavor hits your taste buds.

“Strawberry, my favorite.”

You pinch the tip of the condom and slides the latex material gently from the tip down to the base of Chanyeol’s length.

“I submit everything to you, my Queen.”

Chanyeol sighs out when you push yourself up to remove your undies so you can line him to your entrance.

“Will you be a good boy for me?”

You luridly ask as you lower yourself down to Chanyeol. Since you didn’t give him enough time to reply, he just whines out when he felt your tightness around him and it was an enough answer for you.

“Oh God, Hisako you’re so tight… I—I can’t.”

You gyrate your hips and Chanyeol dramatically slams his head on the pillow below him.

“You like that, baby boy?”

With your palms on his stomach, you prop yourself, sliding up till just the tip of his cock is in and you slam yourself down harshly, making Chanyeol squirm some more. Up and down like a rollercoaster, you continue to ride him, pulling his hair in the process. Because God fucking damn it Park Chanyeol is too big and you haven’t had sex in a really long time, you’re sure that your hymen has tightened back snug.

“Hisako…”

Chanyeol whines and you know he’s nearing his peak.

“Don’t cum until I said so. Don’t fucking cum.”

You maintain your pace, ignoring his silent pleas. Pulling and tugging on his hair as you accelerated your movement to chase your high. You know it’s coming real soon, he just has to endure a little bit.

“It hurts Hisako, please. I can’t hold it any longer.”

“Just a few more seconds, hold on baby. I’ll be there with you.”

“Fuck, Hisako. It hurts so bad. I need to cum, please let me cum now.”

Chanyeol’s grip on your ass is getting stronger by the second and with a couple more pumps, you feel yourself letting loose.

“Shit— Ch—Chanyeol…”

With you clenching yourself around him and your loud cry, Chanyeol finally releases his orgasm and you felt his hot seed spurt out on the tip of the condom he’s wearing.

Chanyeol knocked out immediately after and you can’t help but laugh at how adorable he looks, too spent to even kiss you after making love.

~~~

The next morning, Chanyeol wakes up with a smile on his face, but it was immediately wiped away from his lips with the fact that you’re not on the bed beside him. You should be beside him, he remembers everything. You told him that you love him back but why are you not sleeping beside him? Where are you? Why did you leave?

Panic-stricken, Chanyeol search for his jogger pants and he found it already neatly folded on a chair. His phone is right on top of his clothes with a note on it.

 

> Chan, don’t panic.  I Just need to go. Yifan and I have a breakfast meeting with Christopher Bailey and his husband. I see that you haven’t changed the lock code of your phone. I already saved my new number, please text me when you wake up. I left a bottle of Advil inside your drawer, take some after eating if you’re hungover. See you later. Love you. ♥

 

With a smile on Chanyeol’s face, he gingerly kisses the piece of paper and jump right back to bed.


	3. Baby, You Deserve A Song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last one hah!

**_“We’re still friends, Yifan. Nothing will change that, not even my relationship with Chanyeol.”_ **

Hisako’s words still ring inside Kris’ head until now. It has only been 5 days since she and Chanyeol got together and that was the start of Kris’ demise. He knows she means what she said, but the mere fact that he’s far away from her is what scares him the most ever since. He wished he didn’t have invited Chanyeol that night. He wished he didn’t leave her alone with him. It was his fault why she slipped right through his own fingertips, straight to Chanyeol’s arms. Why does he have to be a nice guy, why didn’t he fight for Hisako to stay with him?

But how can he compete with him? How can he compete with 7 years of friendship? He met her through Chanyeol and only hang out with her once or twice in the past before he completely fled the group. They met again 3 years later and been in a weird courtship ever since. How can 2 years of strange on and off again relationship compete with 7 years of consistent sodality? And right off the bat, he knew that she was already taken by him, even though they were only friends. Kris knows she loves Chanyeol, more than she ever loved him or anyone for that matter.

“What are you thinking about?”

Yanmei, the girl in his arms, said as she traces shapes onto the skin of his chest.

“You.”

Kris lied convincingly, making Yanmei smile wide.

“What about me?”

She asks.

“That you’re hot and awesome in bed.”

It wasn’t a lie, not at all. But what’s really on his mind was the first woman he sincerely loved. Probably the only woman he will ever truly love.

“You keep saying that every time after sex, like a robot.”

She props herself up from Kris’ shoulder with a slight pout on her lips.

“It’s because it’s true.”

Kris replied with a nonchalant tone in his voice.

“Why am I even complaining? I’m just one of your many side chicks, anyway.”

She shrugs her shoulders once and stood up from Kris’ hotel bed to clean up inside the bathroom.

“What are you doing?”

“Going home. I suddenly have work in the morning, I don't know.”

Yanmei said in a dispassionate manner while wiggling off Kris’ cling.

“I thought you took a few days off because of me? I’m sorry, please don’t go.”

Kris tugs Yanmei back and she fell right on top of him. She felt him getting hard yet again under her skin and she couldn't get enough of the handsome tall guy below him. She thought, how can Hisako let go of this man? But then again she’s with another handsome and tall guy now, Chanyeol. Yanmei knows their history together. And she knows she’s been in love with Chanyeol ever since they became best friends.

Kris inserted himself inside of her once again that night. She hums out a satisfied moan as she slides down his length.

“So how are you lately?”

He asks as Yanmei rides him.

“Good, I guess.”

She responded quite casually as if they’re not doing sexual acts presently.

“How’s work?”

“Good, but it’s kinda, ugh I don’t know... Because I always see two of my ex-boyfriends every single day.”

Yanmei rolls her eyes thinking about Suho and Chen.

“How’s Junmyeon and Jongdae?”

“Realy? You’re asking me that right now?”

“Well, you started it.”

Kris giggled as he thumbs Yanmei’s clit hastily, making her pace speed up.

“Fuck… Can we not talk about them? Let’s just fuck in silence, okay?”

“Whatever you say, babe.”

~~~

“Hi, you reached Amano Hisako’s landline! I’m not home right…”

There was a pause and a door opened.

“What are you doing?”

He heard the familiar voice of his ex-bandmate.

“Shut up Chany— Anyway, I’m not home but you can leave a message after the beep. BYE!!!”

BEEP~

“Oh, she finally changed her voicemail message.”

It’s already 9 PM she should be home by now, Kris thought to himself. Since Yanmei still works at SM, her schedule is unpredictable. Unlike Hisako, who works a 9 to 5 schedule. And sometimes she even has a full grasp of her own time being the Fashion Editor of one of the top-selling Fashion Magazines of her dreams.

Since she didn’t pick up her landline, Kris opted to text her instead. She’s probably busy doing something for work, he thought.

He couldn’t reply anymore. How could he when he lost all good mood he had a while ago. How could she ask what brings him to Seoul when she knew that the only reason he goes back to that God Forsaken country is that of her. She’s the only one who can make him forget the bad things that happened to him. Hisako is his rock.

He wanted to go home to Guangzhou right then and there. He wanted to lock himself in, away from the world for a few days and only come out when he’s ready. Only a day more and you’ll be home, he told himself.

“Yifan… Earth to Yifan!!!”

Yanmei waves both her arms that were balancing a few plastic bags of snacks and dinner she bought for the two of them to share tonight.

“H—how long have you been there?”

Kris immediately stood up to greet Yanmei.

“Long enough. You didn’t even hear me enter the room.”

She rolls her eyes as she gently drops the bags on a table.

“I’m sorry I was spaced out.”

Kris said as he slides where she is and wraps his arms around her waist from behind. Yanmei immediately giggle when she felt Kris’ chin tickle her shoulder.

“What were you thinking about?”

Yanmei asks.

“Nothing important.”

He assures her and she took it. She always does even though she knows there are only a couple of things that are constantly in her lover’s mind, It’s either his music or Hisako. She sighs as she sets aside her insecurities about Kris’ ex, she hovers her hands over his forearms that was snaked around her and give it a loving caress.

Kris buries his face in her hair that gave him another round of giggles from her. He loves it when Yanmei reacts like that to his physical affections, even how small and simple they are.

“Are you okay, Yifan? Is something worrying you?”

“Why do you ask that?”

“You’re extra clingy today.”

Yanmei continues to caress Kris’ arms as they both sway lightly as if there is soft music playing in the background.

“Nothing is bothering me, babe. You’re here with me, so I’m happy.”

It wasn’t exactly a lie, but thoughts of Hisako with Chanyeol is definitely bothering him.

“Are you sure?”

She speaks softly, careful not to annoy him with her concerns.

“Of course, let’s eat and then cuddle in bed after, yeah?”

Kris immediately deviates the topic and removes his hold on her to check on the food she brought him. The loss of his arms made Yanmei frown a minuscule second.

“Okay.”

She replies with a tiny smile as Kris rips open the lid of the food he requested for.

“So how’s your mom Mei-mei?”

Kris asks as he took a bite of food in his mouth, Yanmei wiping the sauce on the side of his mouth with her thumb and casually lick the sauce off her finger.

“We talked on the phone briefly, but she was so loopy with meds so I have to end the call. Dad said she’s been a little bit better from when I was there 2 weeks ago.”

She happily reports the updates of her mother’s condition as if Kris has already met them. She wanted him to meet her family, but they are not on that kind of term yet.

“That’s great news. We have to visit her when we’re not busy.”

His lips gave out an empty promise and she knows it’ll never happen, so she just hums a response.

“I heard you didn’t go to Australia so Hisako can?”

“What? Who told you that?”

“Hisako told me she’s in Sydney or KCON.”

“I didn’t join just so she can go. I didn’t go to Sydney because I wanna be with you here. I wasn’t even needed there, but I chose you over extra pay.”

Kris continues to eat his food nonchalantly as if he didn’t just hear what she said.

“Ah, I see. So how were Hisa and Yeollie?

That’s it, Yanmei can’t deal with this bullshit anymore.

“I don’t know, Yifan. Why don’t you ask them? They are our common friends after all.”

“What’s with your tone all of a sudden?”

Kris asks her as if she did something so heinous.

“What’s wrong with my tone?”

“Are you angry?”

“Oh no, I’m not angry, Yifan. I’m mad!”

Yanmei stood up from her seat and attempted to grab her purse.

“What are you doing?!”

“You always do that, Yifan! ALWAYS! And I’m done.”

“Always do what, Yanmei?”

“Talk about Hisako as if it doesn’t bother me. Haven’t you realize that I know everything? I know your history, I know everything that happened between you. Because I was the one she rants it about, I’m the only one who knows about you two.”

“I— I didn’t know.”

“When you went for me and we hooked up, I wasn’t even planning on seeing you again because I know your feelings for her. But you keep on calling me and I guess I’m a weak woman, I felt sorry that you’re hurting this way and I know I shouldn’t have to keep on being with you out of pity but eventually, I developed a fondness for you, Yifan. Behind the insecure man you always show her, behind your apprehensiveness towards her I saw a good man who is equally as good a lover.”

Yanmei stops for a few seconds to take a long breath to continue.

“I stopped meeting with the two guys I was casually dating just so I can focus and give my whole self to you, Yifan. Because I know Hisako can’t do that for you anymore. I changed my ways just for you. I know she’s still your friend and I’m not stopping you from hanging out with her or anything. All I wanted was your complete attention when we’re together. But I’m so tired right now, Yifan. I’m tired of slaving myself to SM, I’m tired of constantly thinking about my dying mother. And I’m tired of being your second. Hell, I may even just be your fucking Fifth for all I know!”

Yanmei grabs her purse and drifts her way heavily to the door.

“If you’re not ready to give yourself to me yet, don’t call me. But I'll be there for you when you finally need me for things other than sex.”

And just like that, Kris’ hotel door slams shut leaving him with his thoughts in the cold and silent room.

~~~

“Yifan…”

Her velvety voice flows smoothly around him. Surrounding him with love and comfort as she writhes and moans beautifully beneath him. Her arms clinging strongly to his and her parted lips touching his ears slightly, her breath ghosting his skin making him tingle in the best way possible.

“Say my name, Hisako. Say my name.”

“Yifan… Yifan Don’t stop. Make it last forever.”

She said the last part breathy and weak.

“I love making love to you Yian, make it last forever.”

“Yifan…”

“Y—Yifan…”

“What is happening?”

“Yifan, I’m done!”

_“You always do that, Yifan! ALWAYS! And I’m done.”_

He looked behind him and there she was,

Yanmei.

Her purse dragging on the floor.

Opening the door.

Her face tear-stained, full of hurt.

_“I developed a fondness for you, Yifan. Behind the insecure man you always show her, behind your apprehensiveness towards her I saw a good man who is equally as good a lover.”_

“Yanmei?”

Kris calls out for her as he detaches himself from Hisako.

“Yifan?”

Hisako cries out.

_“If you’re not ready to give yourself to me yet, don’t call me. But I'll be there for you when you finally need me for things other than sex.”_

Before he can even reach for Yanmei, the door already slammed shut in his face.

“FUCK!”

Kris jolts awake, cold sweat dripping slowly down the side of his face.

It was only a dream.

A weird dream.

~~~

“Hey, did anything happened between you and Mei-mei? Channie told me she’s been spacing out a lot recently. Even Jongdae who doesn’t want to do anything with her anymore grew concerned..”

“Did you just call me to ask that?”

“Yes.”

Hisako answers truthfully.

“Nothing happened, Hisa.”

“You’re lying Yifan.”

“Okay, we kind of argued a little bit. More like she blew up on me. Totally uncalled for.”

Kris whines like a child over the phone.

“I know Yanmei. She won’t ‘blew up’ on you unless you did something really bad. What did you do to her?”

Kris can hear the disappointment in Hisako’s voice. Hisako and Yanmei have been friends for a lot longer than with him and even Chanyeol. Of course, she will take her side.

“Well to be honest… We argued about you.”

“A—about me? Why?”

Hisako was taken aback about what Kris just asserted.

“You know the reason already.”

Hisako definitely knows already, he doesn’t even need to verbalize anymore.

“Look Yifan I’m telling you this. You need to move on. I’m sorry if I’m being so blunt right now, but you need it. You really need to hear it and you really need Yanmei, she’s… Fucking hell Yifan, I think she’s in love with you already.”

The words Yanmei said to him a month ago started ringing inside his head.

> _“I know I shouldn’t have to keep on being with you out of pity but eventually, I developed a fondness for you, Yifan.”_
> 
> _“I stopped meeting with the two guys I was casually dating just so I can focus and give my whole self to you, Yifan.”_
> 
> _“All I wanted was your complete attention when we’re together.”_

“I need to go Hisa. I’ll call you back soon okay? I’m in the studio trying to write a song.”

“Whatever. Think about it Yifan.”

And before he can even reply, Hisako already cut the line for him.

An hour later of trying to brainstorm for song ideas, inspiration is still not hitting him.

“Man, I’m still so dry right now.”

Kris said as he stretches his arms wide.

“I think you need a break, Kris. How long have you been in the studio?”

The concern on the producer’s face is evident.

“I only went home to take a shower.”

Kris admitted. He’s not only as dry of ideas as he said, he’s also very distracted. Distracted by Hisako’s words and very distracted with thoughts of Yanmei.

“Go home, bro. Sleep, eat and get away from here for now. Take a long break, as long as you want. Go on a vacation or something. Fuck a bitch or two, we don’t have to do this song today if you really can’t.”

Kris weakly laughs at what his friend said.

“I will, thanks. I’ll call you when I’m ready.”

It’s been a week since then and his songwriting drive still hasn’t started. But his dreams and thoughts by now are full of Yanmei. He dreams about the things they have and haven’t done yet. And when he wakes, he smiles knowing it’s her again that he fantasized as he sleeps. But then the guilt of knowing that all she ever experienced when they’re together are shitty feelings eats him up real bad.

“Yanmei?”

“What yanmei? I asked if you’re alright. You’re getting distant again, bro. Stop spacing out!”

“I—I gotta go. I need to do something.”

“Oh, oka—”

Before his producer friend can even finish his reply, Kris is already out the door and speed dialing Yanmei’s number.

“The number you are calling is out of reach, please try again later.”

“Fuck, did she block me or something?”

Kris keeps trying to reach Yanmei a few more times as he frantically push the ground floor button of the building’s elevator and it dawned on him. He ended the call and dialed Hisako’s number instead. And not even two rings she answeres immediately.

“Hisa, this is important. I think Yanmei blocked my number, I can’t reach her. I need to talk to her. Please let me talk to her if you know where she is or if you’re with her. Please.”

“Yifan…”

“Please Hisa… I know now. I finally get it now.”

“YIFAN!”

“Hisako, please. Please let me talk to her. I need to hear Mei-mei’s voice. I need to—”

“YIFAN! Shut up for a few seconds first, dammit! You don’t even let me talk.”

“I’m sorry, I just really need to—”

“SHUT UP! I need to tell you something.”

“O—Okay…”

Kris can hear Hisako inhale a deep breath and he readies himself of what his friend’s about to say. She’ll probably scream ‘I TOLD YOU SO!’ into his ears through the other line.

“Yifan. Listen to me. Yanmei’s mother passed away 2 days ago. And I’m glad you called, just in time because she needs you now more than ever. She’s in Beijing with her family. Please, please go and be with her. She doesn’t want any of us to go with her and I know she’s really not okay right now. She turned off her phone yesterday and we haven’t been able to contact her since.”

Kris knows that Hisako’s already crying on behalf of her friend because of the quiver in her voice.

“I’ll text you her address. Please go. For Yanmei. She needs you.”

“Thank you Hisako, thank you. I will book a flight right now. Thank you so much, Hisa!”

“Call me when you’re with her, okay! Please take care and have a safe flight”

“I will.”

~~~

“I hope this is the right address…”

Kris whispers to himself as he adjusts the strap of his duffel bag. He doesn’t even remember what he packed in there, he was doing it so rashly and he actually left his room a mess. He inhales deeply and exhales just as headily before he presses the doorbell on the side of the red gate. Hopefully, he got the correct house.

~BZZZZZZZT~

The loud buzz of the house bell made his insides do crazy flips. In one sleepy after-sex cuddle session with Yanmei, she mentions that their house bell in China has the loudest sound and it always scares her whenever someone rings it. Kris will never forget that moment because the expression on Yanmei’s face as she tells the story was really funny. She was so serious he can tell she really hates the sound of it.

His patience is taking a toll on his nerves and he decided to push the doorbell again. But before he can even lift his finger up, the sound of hasty footsteps on gravel stones met his ears. The smaller doorway of the gate opens wide to reveal a very disoriented Yanmei. Hair sticking everywhere, eyes half-lidded with restless sleep and body barely covered with a black silk robe.

Kris looks at her entirety and he can tell that she hasn’t been eating lately, maybe even longer as her collarbones are sticking out more than usual. The bags under her eyes drooping and darkened. He immediately drops his duffel bag on the ground and envelopes her in a tight hug.

“Yi—fan?”

It took a few seconds before she realizes who it was in front of her. The irresistible manly scent of Kris that she misses a lot immediately enters her nostrils and made her heavy eyes flutter close.

“Yanmei… Baby, I’m so sorry.”

Kris starts rocking her soothingly, his face buried in the crook of her neck as he inhales her scent. She smells different right now, of floral detergent, but her distinct cinnamon sweetness is still there. Just a tiny hint of it.

“Wha… What are you— Whatr... Whar you... Doing here?”

Her soup-like brain cannot function well and won’t form a straight and coherent sentence.

“I’m here for you babe. I’m so sorry about your mother. I know I told you we’ll visit her right? I’m here. I may be a little too late, but I’m here now.”

Kris pushes Yanmei away only to cup her face with his huge hands.

“How did you… even know where my hou…”

She couldn’t even finish her sentence anymore, her tears just fell voluntarily. She’s overwhelmed yet again with emotions, just like when she first came to see her mother’s lifeless body for the first time.

“Shh, baby everything will be okay. I’m here now.”

“Yifan, please take me to my room. I can’t even stand any longer than this.”

Kris then noticed that Yanmei is actually holding on to dear life onto his jacket. Her legs wobbling like jello. So in one swift move, he grabs and slings his bag securely around his torso, kicked the gate close and scoop Yanmei up in his arms.

Two hours later, Yanmei starts waking up from the first real peaceful nap she took since getting home from Seoul. Kris caresses her hair gently to let her know he’s still beside her.

“Hey, you awake now, beautiful?”

“I—I thought I was just dreaming about you a while ago.”

“I’m here, I’m real baby.”

Kris gleams down at her and Yanmei reciprocates with a weak smile.

“Did— Did…”

Yanmei started.

“What is it?”

“Never mind.”

She sighs, she stretches her limbs as Kris shuffles on the bed a little bit to give her space to move her bones.

“No, tell me… Please.”

“Did Hisako make you come here?”

Yanmei immediately regretted her query because Kris’ bright face faltered.

“No. I couldn’t reach your phone, so I called her and she told me everything. She gave me your address and I came here on my own accord.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine. I understand your distrust, I totally fucked everything up for you.”

Yanmei’s face turns sour as she sees Kris’ frown.

“I’m sorry I even said that. At least you’re with me, that’s more important for me right now. Thank you, Yifan.”

“You don’t need to thank me, baby. I will drop anything just to be with you again.”

Kris slides his right hand from her shoulder up to her cheek and traces her jaw with gentle strokes. The gesture made Yanmei close her eyes and inhale a huge breath before heaving out a sigh as if saying she’s finally starting to believe that fairytales do come true. And Kris, her knight in shining armor, may not be perfect but at least he’s real and not imaginary.

This is not exactly the kind of story she dreamed of as a little girl, but this is the reality. And this is better than any fairy tale ever written.

“Look at me, Baby.”

Yanmei opens her eyes to Kris’ strong, but loving gaze.

“I need to see your eyes when I tell you this.”

She hums a response, not knowing what to say and just letting Kris do all the talking.

“I love— No, no. I don’t just love you anymore. I’m in love with you Yanmei.”

A tear rolled down from his eye and she watches as it fell to her pillowcase.

“I’ve been blinded by my previous emotions that I didn’t even see all the efforts you exerted just for me.”

He paused to wipe the tears that are already falling from Yanmei’s eyes.

“Thank you for being patient with me and I’m sorry it took me this long to realize you’re there for me without asking for too much. I understand if you don’t want to trust me anymore, but I am willing to do anything just to gain it back.

Yanmei gave Kris a shaky smile and run her fingers through his soft hair.

“I will take you back even if you hurt me time and time again, Yifan.”

“I will never dare to hurt you again babe. You deserve it and so much more.”

Kris grazes Yanmei’s lips with his thumb and gently, tenderly kiss her tears away.


End file.
